Going Ghost
by Sweet Lawliet
Summary: After years of being the ghostly hero of Amity Park, Danny can no longer handle the pressures that come with the title. At his limits, the sixteen y/o makes a decision, and no one is happy about it. This leaves Danny doubting his choice, but it's too late to turn back. He's been backed into a corner, and the consequences are closing in with the promise of hell and misfortune.
1. Chapter 1

He transformed back into a human for what might be the last time. The crowd behind from which he flew from was in a frenzy. Cameramen and reporters, fanatic fans and admirers alike scrambled desperately in search of Danny Phantom, but they wouldn't find him — not now or ever.

Instead Danny Fenton emerged from the alleyway he flew to as refuge from the crowd, and almost immediately two familiar figures caught up with him.

"Danny?" Sam spoke first. Her voice was a mixture between disbelief and aspiration from running. When the boy didn't respond or even acknowledge that she'd approached him, she slammed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped walking.

"What the hell was that back there?" She demanded as she stalked in front of him. She shoved his chest when he refused to respond, and he stumbled back, his glowing green eyes glaring at her mystified purple ones.

"Give him a moment to explain, Sam." Tucker attempted to give Danny a reassuring smile, but it flattered the moment he caught the other boy's sour expression.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest, tapping one foot on the broken concrete beneath them, "well?"

"Well what?" Danny dryly replied back. He knew exactly the kind of explanation her and Tucker wanted to hear. However, Danny wasn't quite sure himself of what to say. All he knew was that he felt giddy at the tremendous weight that lifted from his shoulders. He wanted to run home knowing and feeling he was just like any other kid in Amity Park. He wanted to see his parents and note the love for him in their eyes. Hell, he even wanted to sit on his bed and dread the homework he needed to do for tomorrow.

First though he'd have to face a bigger obstacle: his friends.

Frustrated, Sam threw her hands in the air. "I don't know how about the fact that you just told the whole town Danny Phantom is retiring? That would be a _great_ start, Danny."

His eyes narrowed. He didn't appreciate the sarcasm thrown at possibly one of the most important decisions of his life. Sam and Tucker were his best friends. Where was their support? Why weren't they backing him instead of making him feel guilty?

"That was a big bomb to drop, dude." Tucker confessed. He looked uneasy siding against Danny when he wanted to remain neutral, but that was hard given the circumstance. "You didn't even talk to us about it."

"Do I have to consult you two on every choice I make?" Danny snapped. "Tell me, should I use my left or right foot first to storm away from you guys?" The former hero didn't bother waiting for a reply; the question was rhetorical anyway. When he began walking away both of them trailed behind, trying to shake some sense into him.

"Don't be like that." Tucker said. "That's not what I meant. It's just… if something was wrong we would've liked to know so we could help."

"Nothing's wrong, okay?"

"Doesn't sound that way," Sam muttered under her breath, but Danny heard.

He stopped in his tracks once again; his fists balled and shoulders shaking. "You guys didn't know what it was like. Having to be two people, lead two different lives, it…" Danny was unsure how to finish the rest of his sentence, and he didn't really need to. What was certain, however, was the impending ache that tightened in his chest— a definite sign that tears weren't far off.

With softer eyes, Sam went to stand in front of her friend. For the first time since confronting him, she noticed the looming sadness in his eyes. How long had it been there and she hadn't noticed?

She rested her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "That's crazy, Danny. You've always been the same."

"To you, Tucker, and Jazz maybe. You're the only people who know I'm Danny Phantom. Everyone else has no idea, and—"

"I thought that's the way you wanted it." Tucker interjected. He clearly thought he could solve his friend's problem before it was even stated, but he was wrong. Danny turned on him with such wrath that Tuck took a step back, hands up.

"It is. Was. But now that everyone knows the 'ghost hero' won't be back he can fade from everyone's memory, and I can go back to being a normal teenager."

Tuck lowered his hands. "Is that what you really want?"

Danny shrugged. For now, at least, this was what he wanted. He wanted to be able to look at his parents and know that they loved him. _All_ of him. He no longer wanted to sit at the table for meals and listen to them share their distaste of his Phantom self in the news. Didn't want to hear how they'd shred him to pieces before throwing him back into the ghost zone. Or express how much they hated ghosts in general. With Danny announcing his retirement Jack and Madeline Fenton no longer had an excuse to talk about him. They could redirect their energy and focus on their son. Their human son. That's what he needed more than ever now that he was in the middle of high school.

"I want to support you." Sam said. Her voice was low and doubtful, leading Danny to believe there'd be some kind of protest. "But what about Amity Park? Ghost activity won't die down just because you're gone. If anything it'll get worse."

There it was.

"I know that." Danny said. He continued walking toward his home. By now news station vans were zipping across town. Helicopters flew in the air. Scouts of civilians cluttered the roads. All were in search of one thing: the phantom. "That's what my parents and people like Valarie are for. I don't need to do anything."

"Do you really think they can handle ghosts like Vlad and Technus all by themselves?" She fired back.

"I did."

"Yeah but—"

"But nothing, Sam." Danny turned toward his two best friends. They were now on the steps leading to the front door of his house. "I'm done being you-know-who." He couldn't say Danny Phantom aloud for fear of someone overhearing, but they got the idea. "And you're either for or against me."

Tuck immediately stepped forward. "You know I'm always by your side, man. No matter how questionable your choices are."

Danny glowered, "thanks." Then he looked to Sam.

She still appeared angry, and he couldn't understand why. They'd have more time together now that he wouldn't have ghost duty. That thought alone should've crossed her mind and made her happy.

Tucker furrowed his brows and he nudged the girl with his elbow, "what gives, Sam?"

She grit her teeth and slapped his arm away before turning on her heels and running. Neither of the two boys expected that kind of reaction. Sam wasn't the running away type. She was the stand still and argue at full volume kind of girl.

"Should we go after—" Tucker began, but before he could finish his sentence the slamming of a door gave him pause.

It seemed Danny didn't need ghost powers to disappear. He was gone when Tucker turned around, and the door to this house was locked.

"Why can't I have normal friends who have normal arguments?" He grumbled to himself while he sulking off to find Sam.

Danny listened his to friend walk away and to the cheers coming from the kitchen. His parents rejoiced by Danny Phantom's announcement to retire. They even pulled Jazz into a family hug. His sister plastered a fake smile on for them, but she watched with concerned eyes as her little brother ascended the staircase, eyes glistening.

This should've been a happy moment for Danny as well. Moments ago he would've relished sitting in his bedroom alone with no ghostly responsibilities looming ahead. Now, all he could do was crawl into bed and pull the blankets over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE WEEK LATER,**

"Will you quit hovering me? God, Jazz, you're worse than mom and dad." Danny spoke around the spoon in his mouth, his eyes flickering to his sister in annoyance. She backed off, but only by a little. Since his announcement to retire, Jazz practically breathed down his neck and relentlessly pestered him with questions.

She leaned back against her chair, pulling one knee to her chest. "Sorry," she said absently. A moment later, "I'm just worried about you."

"Get in line." Danny squirmed slightly under her scrutiny. All he wanted was to eat a normal breakfast— something he hadn't done in years —but of course Jazz had to come ruin it.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you pushing away people who obviously care about you, Danny?"

"I'm not." He chewed on his cereal as he thought. "Or at least I'm not trying to."

It was Sunday, which meant it'd been a week since his televised retirement, and Danny hadn't heard a word from Tucker or Sam. Granted, he hadn't gone to school to see them or try to contact them either, but he wasn't sure he even wanted to anymore. After no word from them on the third day his mind started to wonder: what if they'd only been friends because of his ghost powers and the advantages that came with it? Did he really want them around if that were the case?

Danny shook his head. He was tired of these questions from Jazz. "It's none of your business anyway."

"You're my little brother; of course it is." She argued. "All you want to do is sit in the house while your friends slip away and your grades and the town fall apart. I think its selfish that you're not doing anything about it."

The boy continued eating his breakfast, albeit with less enthusiasm. "Sam and Tucker can come over anytime they want. They know that, and they haven't." Danny thought this throughout their week apart, but saying it aloud hurt more than expected, so he said no more about it.

Jazz noted the sudden sorrow draping itself over her brother and redirected the conversation. "What about Amity Park? The people can't defend themselves. They need you." Her tone was light and meant to be motivational.

"No," Danny shot her a dry look. "In case you haven't noticed, our parents are ghost hunters; it's in their job description to keep us safe from such things. Danny Phantom was never needed." If anything he was a handicap to people like his parents; they never had to work that hard because Danny did all the work.

"That's not the point." Jazz's voice rose in volume, causing Danny to look on with alarm. "People know and love Danny Phantom. You're an icon, a hero, someone who's relatable. You think people are going to feel the same about two middle aged adults like our parents?"

Breathing heavily, Jazz took her seat she hadn't realized she'd stood from. She hadn't meant to get so worked up and yell, but she was so angry at all the wasted potential her brother didn't see. Instead he sat across from her, eyes cast down and hands shaking.

She softened her voice when she spoke again. "What I'm trying to say is that you've become something special to everyone in Amity Park. It means something knowing they can rely on you to keep them safe. Do you understand?"

"I guess." Danny slumped in his seat, "but what about Danny _Fenton_?" He was a shadow in comparison to his alternate self and didn't receive even a fraction of admiration. "That's who I am, Jazz, and who I was before Danny Phantom, but no one seems to remember that or care."

With that, Danny got up from the table and shut himself back in his room. Whatever doubts or guilt he had about retiring vanished. He suddenly remembered why he made the decision in the first place. It wasn't to spite everyone who depended on him, but because he was losing himself in the two identities. There was no beginning or end to Danny Fenton or Phantom. Both led two opposite lives, and he simply couldn't keep up a front for both.

In his room, Danny rolled inside his blankets, crushing his pillow against his head. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. Not about ghosts, his parents, friends, school. Nothing. His eyes peeked from under the cushion to his nightstand where his mom's prescription sleeping pills laid. He reached out and popped the lid off and shook out two capsules. He dry swallowed them before he could talk himself out of it then stuffed the medication bottle between his headboard and mattress.

Not too long after a thump beat against his door. Jazz called his name, wanting to talk again and apologize, but Danny's mind was far too fuzzy to register her words.

His fears, anxiety, and anguish had disappeared— for now at least.

 **MONDAY,**

 _You have five unheard messages._

Frowning, Danny pressed the button to delete each voicemail. The principal had called all last week, wondering where he was. He half expected them to show up at the house if he waited any longer to return to school, but of course they didn't. He would finally attend today anyway, which meant no more calls to parents who'd surely ground him. Not that there was much sight of them, Danny could never be too careful.

In the bathroom the boy brushed his teeth before he headed off. The room was fogged with steam from the hot shower he stepped out of earlier, so he left the door open. Little did he know that'd give his sister an opportunity to yet again bother him. Danny leaned sideways to shut the door, but Jazz beat him to it, putting her hand on the frame.

"What?" Danny snapped, speaking around his toothbrush.

"Nothing," Jazz crossed her arms over her chest.

When she kept silent, Danny went back to glaring at his reflection in the mirror. Jazz increased his anxiety by the day with the way she constantly monitored him. It freaked him out and made him uneasy.

Suddenly, the bottle of sleeping pills appeared on the counter in front of him. Jazz leaned back to observe while Danny tried not to look too alarmed at the sight. But keeping a calm exterior when he was guilty proved tough.

"What're those?" Nevertheless, he attempted nonchalance.

"You know damn well what they are, Danny. What're you doing with these?"

"Can you stay off my case for once, Jazz? You're not mom."

"No, but if her and dad found out—"

"Which they won't." With the amount of stress their parents were under, Jazz would never burden them with something she thought she could handle herself.

Her shoulders slacken, signaling to Danny that her fighting spirit had flattered. He won. "If you need to talk to someone you know I'm here, right? That's what big sisters are for."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I want to talk to someone who yells at me all the time."

Determined, his sister straightened her back and squared her shoulders to prove her resilience. "I'm serious."

"So I am. No thanks."

He placed his toothbrush back in its holder before retreating to his room. Jazz followed behind, her eyes pleading as he grabbed for his backpack and headed for the staircase. However, before they could descend the front door opened. Their parents stumbled in, exhausted from a night of ghost fighting. Jack headed straight for the couch and sprawled his limbs comfortably for sleep. Meanwhile, Maddie relied heavily on the railing as she made her way upstairs. She touched each of her children's faces, smiled, then withdrew into her bedroom. They were too tired for words, too tired to walk or even think.

Immediately, Jazz looked accusingly at Danny.

What? Would she prefer him staggering through the door verses their parents? That was the message Danny got from her demanding look, and he shoved past her. It was never his job to fight ghosts; it simply became something expectant of him, and now that he'd freed himself of the duty everyone jumped down his throat for it.

He waved a dismissive hand at Jazz when she tried explaining herself, and guilt instantly flooded her. This was the worst time to make Danny feel more isolated than he already did, but there was nothing more she could do as she watched him walk out the door.

* * *

 **a/n** : thanks all for the love, guys! it's really motivating and heart-warming to see the support. btw, i love dark themes as mentioned in a review, so expect them to appear in some way or another. things should start picking up and falling apart in the next chapter. hope to see you there!


	3. Chapter 3

***** _Doomed, **a MMO-like game introduced in the Danny Phantom episode 'Teacher of the Year'.**_

* * *

 _What do you want?_

Danny's reflection in the puddle stared back with dreary eyes, lids drooping with impassiveness. There was no energy or spark burning behind his gaze. No will or drive. Nothing familiar Danny could've sworn had been there two years ago. So who was he now, and what did this new him want to do? Was this really who he'd become after years of fighting ghosts? Or perhaps he was just in a rut?

Pursing his lips, Danny prayed it to be the latter and dragged his attention away from his somber reflection. The sidewalk seemed to stretch endlessly ahead of him, which only brought another wave of distress to the ghost boy. His walk to school had slowly become one of enlightenment as he realized he had no real interest in things and hardly any hobbies as a result hunting ghost.

This walk also reminded Danny that he hated walking to school. He'd gotten used to the cold breeze stroking his face while flying and the sheer effortlessness of it. Now, as he stood to resume his journey, Danny braced the stifling heat and aching feet if only for the sake of normalcy. Not to mention the appearance of a retired hero was sure to bring an onslaught of media and mournful civilians.

However, Danny kind of missed the mindless admiration and utmost respect being Phantom brought. As he approached Casper High, he watched students loiter on the front lawn before class, lounging about or messing around, and knew he wasn't returning to anyone. Tucker and Sam hadn't contacted him all week, causing Danny to believe they didn't even want to see him at all. There'd be no thoughtful 'welcome back' or friendly wave at his return. Nothing. He was fine being an outcast at school, but being such without friends was an entirely different story and feeling.

He pulled out his phone and paused. It wasn't like him and his friends to act this way. Surely there was a reason for their silence. After all, Danny hadn't spoken to him either, so perhaps they were waiting until he was ready to make the first move. Yeah, that had to be it.

 _Where r u?_ He texted Sam and Tuck in a group message. Hopefully it wouldn't be weird when he saw them. He didn't know how to handle weird. Strange as his friends were, awkward conversations weren't something they did, and Danny had no interest in starting now.

Their reply was almost immediate, _homeroom_. Such a simple word brought overwhelming joy to the ghost boy. He slid his phone inside his back pocket and made a beeline toward their shared class. By time Danny reached the door a smile had spread across his face. A thrill he thought could only be produced by hunting ghosts ran through his body. He was excited, and it had nothing to do with malevolent ghouls or people.

Tucker returned his grin and gave an extravagant wave when Danny walked through the door, and they high fived as he took his seat.

"Dude, where've you been all week?" Tuck asked, scrolling through his PDA. "We were schedule for at least two weekly Nasty Burgers."

"Sorry, I got…" Would it be sad to admit to moping in bed and feeling shitty all week? "I got caught up in stuff." Yes.

A brief pause passed between the trio when the teacher strolled in, explaining to everyone the day's activity: there'd be a fire drill today; lunch would be served late due to... blah, blah, blah. No one really listened in homeroom. It was a pointless class students used to chatter, and Danny certainly was no exception.

He turned slightly in his seat to face Sam and Tuck. "What are you guys doing after school? I thought maybe we could hang out and catch up." His eyes went to Tucker. "Isn't there a new update to _Doomed_? We could kick some ass for few hours, too."

Sam's rolled her eyes, holding a book about ecology to her face. " _Doomed_ went bankrupt nine months ago, Danny. It's not running anymore."

"Oh," God, how out of touch was he, and what else had he missed? "How about we just get a burger at Nasty then? I'm starting to miss the instant clear coat from the grease."

Danny's attempt at a joke fell on silent listeners. Tuck gave an awkward laugh, but it was obvious they weren't telling him something. His eyes flickered between them in question as his geeky friend scratched the back of his neck.

"Sam and I kind of have plans later." He explained. There was clear relief on his face at having made an excuse.

But, of course, Danny followed up. "Can't I come?" Since when did they suddenly have things to do that didn't involve Danny? They hadn't even asked him.

"Well," Tucker bit his lip and looked to Sam for assistance, but the Goth stayed absorbed in her book. "I don't really think you'll be interested in it."

Danny smirked, "try me."

Finally, Sam let down her text. "We're hunting ghosts, Danny. We've been doing it since your lame declaration last Sunday." Her eyes were hard as she explained and fingers firmly gripped her novel.

Danny blinked in surprise. He honestly didn't have the faintest idea in how to respond or feel. Should this make him angry? While he sat in bed, lonely and confused, his friends went out to do the very thing that had caused him so much harm. They hadn't come to check on him, cheer him up, or support his decision. Maybe they weren't comfortable doing that after their last encounter, but they were best friends. It shouldn't have mattered if they had a questionable goodbye. Danny expected them to have his back, and they hadn't.

So, no, he wasn't mad. Rather his heart ached in pain as if he'd been slapped.

Seeing this, Sam softened her front. "Look, Danny, we're not trying to be defiant or some shit like that. We've just really come to like the hunt. It's fun and different. Eating and hanging out at Nasty Burger is cool, too, but that's what 99% of the school does, and it gets boring after a while."

"I'm sorry." Tucker found his voice again to apologize, but he didn't look nearly as sorry as Sam.

She placed her hand on Danny's shoulder as he turned back around. She had more to say about how she acted last week, but Danny shook her fingers off before she could start. He didn't want to hear any of it.

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose to keep her anger at bay. She couldn't flip out on Danny again. "At least hear us out." There was plenty left to explain that she hadn't yet gotten to, and maybe it wouldn't sound as bad if Tucker spoke up, too.

This irked Danny further, but he opened his mouth to agree to listen. However, his ghost sense seeped from his lips before any words could. He shivered and looked nervously at Sam and Tuck. They shared his tension as the ground beneath them shook. A quiet, yet frantic panic erupted among the students. They scurried under their desks to protect themselves from what they believed was an earthquake.

"What the devil?" The teacher muttered. She unsteadily went into the halls in search of the principal.

Meanwhile a hand wrapped itself around Danny's wrist. He looked to see Sam giving him a firm look, but her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Come on," she tugged his arm. "We have to move."

Was she serious? "You mean _you_ have to move." With that, Danny took his spot under his desk like all the other kids. He wasn't going anywhere.

The point of retiring from being Danny Phantom was that he wouldn't solve problems like this anymore. His ghost sense alerted had him all last week of nearby ghouls, yet he purposely avoided them, and he certainly hadn't fought any either. There was little exception in which he'd be convinced to do otherwise.

Valerie Grey, who also shared their homeroom, already stood on high alert. She ran toward the class's exit, looking to transform in private, but she was suddenly thrown back against the wall. It cracked on impact, and she fell without a complaint. Instead she twitched on the cold tile and didn't move.

The remaining students were now in a full-blown panic, screaming over Valerie's unconsciousness and the absence of an authority figure. Danny himself felt the repercussions as his heart pounded against his chest, hands shaking.

His eyes turned to Sam as she attempted to calm the havoc, but of course no one listened. Swallowing his own panic, Danny rose to assist; although the slamming of the door stopped him. The floor suddenly quit shaking, and everyone silenced.

Soon every head turned to look and listen to the bulky, green haired figure speak.

"Long time no see." He sneered, "ghost child."

* * *

 **a/n:** oh wow. the reviews in these chapters have been amazingly thoughtful. i've been on ff a long time and haven't seen anything like you all. thank you so much. you made my birthday weekend especially bright! as someone asked i do hope to build on dannyxsam. i didn't like how PP handled/rushed it, so i'll eventually pair them. maybe. i haven't thought about that too much, but i hope you guys stick around to find out. more misfortune coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ghost child?"

"Who's he talking about?"

"Who cares? Someone call the police!"

Whispers broke out among the students as they whipped out their phones. Some were calling for help; others raised their arms to record. None, however, dared to move from their positions on the ground. They feared drawing attention to themselves. So while operators on the line assured help was on the way, every eye flickered to Danny as the broad ghost crossed the room.

Danny himself sat frozen on the ground, his palms sweating under the pressure.

What the hell was he supposed to do? He didn't have weapons to fight with, and he certainly couldn't 'go ghost' with so many witnesses around. Danny reached inside his pocket to dial his parents, but his hands shook harder the closer Skulker came. He couldn't even manage to press the contacts app —not that it really mattered. Moments later, two heavy pair of boots came into view, and when the ghost boy looked up his face drained of color.

His uneasy expression made Skulker laugh outright. Clearly he'd cut the young half ghost off guard, which worked to his advantage, but unfortunately his luck was Danny's misfortune. He racked his brain for a solution, and his body tensed. Though he wasn't exactly sure what it tensed for. He didn't know how to help. Didn't know what to do. He was scared.

Skulker smirked at the trembling ghost boy. "Now why can't you always be so willing to surrender?" He bent to grab the front of Danny's shirt, dragging him into the air as if he weighed nothing. Danny placed his hands around Skulker's wrist to hold himself up, but before he got too comfortable Skulker, like Valerie, tossed him across the room.

The air roared in Danny's ears as he soared. A brief sense of absolute weightlessness washed over him, like he was flying, before the wall broke the feeling. He hit it with a grunt as pain erupted in his backside.

"I don't usually pay attention to mortal affairs," Skulker said. The sound of his boots pounded against the floor, signaling his approach. "But I heard some troubling information over the weekend about a certain phantom."

This shook Danny out of his momentary shock, and he immediately rolled into a kneeling position, gasping for breath. _This cannot be happening_. _Not in front of everyone._ His thoughts were wild and quick, slipping from his mind before he could really understand them. Almost every ghost in the zone knew of his halfa status, but none ever threatened to use it against him.

Stars danced before his eyes, and a headache pounded to the beat of his rapid heart.

"Not that it's any of my business." Skulker continued. "It makes my job a helluva lot easier actually." Now in front of Danny, he tangled in fingers inside the boy's hair, forcing them to look at one another. "But easy doesn't make my job fun."

"No," Danny said. "It doesn't."

He lunged forward then, ignoring the painful tug doing so brought. He and Skulker went tumbling across the floor. Albeit, the bigger ghost had the upper hand since Danny wasn't nearly as capable in his human form. His movements were slower and less graceful, and he didn't have the additional strength phantom did. Skulker had him pinned against the wall in a laughable time.

"You can fight better than this, ghost child." Skulker mocked. He pressed Danny against the wall until he got a scream out of the boy. "I know you can. I've seen it, so why don't you show the rest of your class?"

In the short, quiet pause that followed there was a click. Sam stood a few feet from the pair, Wrist Ray pointed directly at Skulker. "Drop him," she demanded. Her voice sounded brave; however, her entire body trembled, "now."

Skulker didn't bother giving attention to the raven haired girl. Without a thermos, she was hardly a threat. She knew that, and sadly so did her enemy.

Her eyes found Danny's then. They were staring at her with such intensity and fever that she backed away and watched in horror as the scene unfolded. Watched as Skulker threw and hit her friend like a rag doll. Mocked him for his weakness and kicked him down when he tried standing. Each time Danny struggled to his feet and stumbled toward the door. He didn't say anything, and more noticeably he didn't do anything.

Why wasn't he fighting back?

Tears bubbled in Sam's eyes, "don't just stand there. Do something!" Anything. Her mind teemed. She steadied her shaking arm as she took aim with the laser, but Skulker moved too quickly for her to safely fire, so she lowered the weapon, cursing.

Slowly, Tuck approched to support her from behind. His hands firmly cupped Sam's shoulders because her knees quivered so badly. Never had they ever been in a situation where Danny couldn't defend himself. He always had a way of figuring things out. A way to save them. However, looking at him now, so beaten and bruised, he couldn't look more helpless, and both her and Tuck were too useless to help.

Little did they know Danny did in fact have a plan. It took a few punches and beat downs to think of it, but he had one nonetheless. Ideally, he needed to get close to the door and leave, which would draw Skulker away from the students and off school grounds. Although the specter didn't have any intention of letting Danny walk outside these four walls. In fact, he intentionally knocked the half ghost _away_ from the exit and into a corner.

Breathing heavy, Danny swore under his breath. He didn't know how much longer he could last in this form. It wasn't strong enough to physically battle ghosts. Although one sweep glance around the room told him there was little other choice. Students still cowered under their desks, watching with wide eyes. They wouldn't miss a thing, especially the blinding light going ghost would bring. He'd have to make his final move quick.

And convincing.

As Skulker stalked toward him, he fought the aches of his body to sit upright and braced himself to latch on.

 _Just a little closer._

"Enough," Sam walked to stand in front of Danny. If she couldn't do anything else she could at least stand to protect her friend in the only way she could. Even if it meant being a human shield. "If you won't defend yourself, then I will."

They were strong words, but even Skulker could see the fear. It was written in her body language.

"Stay out of this." Danny hissed. She'd ruin everything if she didn't get out of the way.

Samantha glanced back to protest, her purple eyes blazing with defiance, but the burn fizzled out upon meeting Danny's gaze. His eyes glowed a brilliant green. It was hot and wrathful, determined and powerful. For a moment, Sam couldn't utter a single word, too shocked by her friend's sudden transformation.

"I'm trying to help." She insisted, but the sentence was feeble. He obviously didn't need her assistance with his newfound strength, but Sam couldn't shake off the need to aid somehow.

Danny almost retorted; instead though a gasp escaped his lips. Behind Sam, Skulker dashed forward, his hand wound back for the capture. Since she was turned to Danny, Sam couldn't see the oncoming danger, so Danny shoved her out of the way, taking the blow that was meant for her.

Sam skid on the tile floor. It burned her exposed skin, turning it red, but the adrenaline pumped too high for her to notice. Quickly, she bolted upright to witness the hand Skulker had wrapped around Danny's throat. His other arm was pulled back, a gun protruding from the top that pointed directly at the young halfa.

 _Danny._ Sam didn't know what the weapon did and could care less of its function so long as she attacked before Skulker fired.

Her brows knitted together in concentration as she lifted her arm, taking aim with the Wrist Ray.

"Sam," Danny choked around Skulker's grip, "don't."

It was unless though. She fired the ray gun the moment Danny made him and Skulker intangible. The beam passed right through Skulker and lodged itself in another target.

There was a sickening crunch somewhere, followed by a moment of silence.

Every head, including Skulker's, turned to see what happened.

That's when the screams started.

The door burst open then. Police and the Guys in White poured inside the room. Skulker took that as his cue to escape and faded from the scene.

"He's bleeding!" Star cried. Her makeup ran down her face as she watched the boy who'd been struck fall over. "Oh, god, someone please help."

The injured boy convulsed on the floor, and blood poured from his left eye. Paramedics surrounded him immediately while police ordered everyone out the room.

"And don't touch anything." The Guys in White instructed.

But no one listened. Not really. Students nearly toppled each other trying to exit. They pushed through the door and stumbled into the arms of familiar faces outside, relieved and excited.

"Check out the video I got." One of them boasted.

Teenagers gathered around the cell phones, eager to please their morbid curiosity.

Meanwhile, Danny, still inside the room, pushed through the medics that circled him.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, standing and tearing off the gauze they tried to wrap him in.

"You most certainly are not, young man," said a woman. With her hands on her hips and stern voice, Danny could've mistaken her for his mother. She tried grabbing for his arm, insisting that he sit, but Tucker got there first.

"Trust me, ma'am, I'll take care of him." He assured.

She fumed behind the boys, but was abruptly called to assist the boy who'd been shot.

Outside the students were abuzz with the latest action. Their eyes were practically glued to the screen, and Danny couldn't help but be embarrassed. Now the whole school would see how badly he got his butt kicked, and it'd only give the jocks more reason to mess with him. Then he remembered something more serious and somber.

He glanced back as the paramedics ordered each other around. The bleeding boy was no longer moving. Danny felt sick at the other boy's stillness. Was he dead? And was he dead because of Danny?

Danny stared at his hands — hands that could've saved a life. No one had ever died in his presence before. He always managed to save everyone _._ But not this time. Why? Was it because he hadn't fought as phantom? Was this boy's mother going to have to bury her son because Danny didn't want to reveal his secret? Such a thing seemed petty in the grand scheme of things, and now a life might be lost because of it.

"I was only trying to help." Sam murmured quietly. Her choked voice shook him out of his thoughts. She held her hands to eyes as tears slipped down her arms and dripped from her elbows. "I was. I really was, Danny."

"I know." He couldn't find it in himself to comfort Sam. He had his own emotions to sort through. However, there was one last thing he had to say. "Hunting ghosts isn't a game, Sam, and it's not always fun."

"You were in trouble!" She cried. "Was I supposed to just stand by and watch you get mauled?"

"Yes! For god's sake, yes, Sam. When I say stay out, I mean it. I was trying to protect you." Danny yelled, thankfully a good distance from everyone, but a few heads did turn, so he spoke quietly. "Do you understand?"

She nodded, hiccupping inside her hands. "Do you think I killed him? Is he dead?"

Danny didn't answer because he didn't know. He didn't want to jinx the situation by anything he might say or think either.

Inside the classroom, medics lifted the boy onto a gurney before throwing a white sheet overtop him. His eye wound immediately soaked the fabric's area in blood, but there was no time to replace it as they rushed him out of the room. Down the hallway they went, through the entrance door, and aboard the ambulance.

"Come on," Tuck said. He wrapped his arms around each of his friends. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast."

Just when Danny thought he couldn't get sicker, Mr. Lancer called out to them. The teens turned to find their teacher walking alongside two individuals. "These men would like to ask you a few questions, Mr. Fenton."

Heart racing, Danny glanced at the Guys in White. He normally wasn't afraid of them, even in ghost form, but looking down at one of their hands made the boy want to vomit.

They had a cell phone, and the video of Danny fighting Skulker played on its screen.

* * *

 **a/n:** so you've made it to chapter four, awesome! i can't really answer the questions some of you have (because plot), but i hope you stick around to figure them out yourself. you guys have been super sweet in your reviews as well as those who follow and favorite. i feel very special; yes, i really do. :]


	5. Chapter 5

Danny sat slumped in a chair inside the principal's office. Across from him the Guys in White sat, their whispers filling the otherwise quiet room. Fifteen minutes had already passed and the men had yet to address their reason for bringing him here, and the longer they waited the higher Danny's anxiety rose.

Sensing his unease, the GIW quieted, rewound the video on the phone, then glanced at Danny. Caution laid behind what they thought was carefully feigned nonchalance, but he knew better than to ignore the obvious shift. They were sizing him up.

The assessment made Danny shrink further into his seat. He felt like a lab rat under their scrutiny and a bit claustrophobic. What kind of conclusions did they make from the video? There was no way any connections could be made. He'd been careful — or at least he hoped so.

One of the men cleared their throat, and Danny flinched at the sudden noise. He lifted his eyes to find the pair staring with guarded expressions.

"Something the matter?" Pause. "Mr. Fenton, was it?"

"Yes," the men simultaneously arched their brows. "I mean no. Nothing's wrong, but, yes, it's Fenton."

The one with darker skin nodded, lacing his fingers together on top of the desk. "You've got quite an interesting video."

"Is there a problem with it?"

"It's just interesting is all. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." The lighter one chimed in. "I've never known a ghost to target a human so specifically before."

"Well," Danny gulped and braced himself for an interrogation. "There's a first for everything, I guess."

"Yes, however, what we're trying to figure out is _why_ it happened, Mr. Fenton. Have you had contact with this ghost before?"

"No."

"Meaning you've never seen, spoken, or fought?"

"Exactly."

"Then tell us why the video suggests otherwise." They pressed, voices hard. "It's clear this ghost targeted you for a reason."

A pounding in Danny's head grew as they peppered him with questions, and he shoved his hands inside his pockets to hide their shaking. "My parents hunt these ghosts on a daily. You can't expect all of them will be happy about it." He shrugged to appear indifferent, but the movement was stiff and unnatural. "If they want revenge I'm an easier target than someone who banished them with a thermos."

"That doesn't explain the familiarity with which he spoke to you in."

"Most ghosts have been dead a while. It's natural they forget their manners."

Evading their questions mixed with a piss poor attitude seemed the best plan Danny had, and the Guys in White creased their faces with frowns. He nearly smirked at their clenched jaws and tightened fists. After years of petty fights with his parents and sister, Danny could do this all day. However, there was another shift in the GIW that made him keep the cockiness at bay.

The lighter of men revealed a manila folder previously kept in his lap. Danny eyed it suspiciously, wondering what fabrications he'd have to make next, but instant the contents came to light the color from his face drained.

"Do you know who is this?" The man slid a picture of the Phantom across the desk.

The image stared up at him. _He_ stared up at him, "yes." Danny's voice was quiet. He could barely hear it over the rapid pounding of his heart.

"Tell us."

He swallowed, attempting to shrug off the tremors running through him. But he was so cold, "Danny Phantom."

They nodded. Another slew of photos proceeded after that and so did questions. They were all about the Phantom. Danny couldn't remember what they asked nor any of the answers he gave. All he knew was that he wanted to bolt. When he closed his eyes, seeking a brief sense of peace, the world spun under his feet, and his stomach lurched.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Fenton?" One asked. Danny didn't know which because he still squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off nausea.

"No, it's not." He admitted. He scooted to the edge of his chair. "I think I'm done. I don't feel good."

The pair of men glance at each other. A silent message passed between the two. One that Danny couldn't decipher even if he paid attention.

"I'm afraid we can't let you go just yet. We still have questions about the recent attack."

 _Damn it, then why waste my time on Phantom bullshit?_

Nonetheless, he stood. The world was surprisingly balanced when he opened his eyes next, and he used this control to throw a nasty glare at the Guys in White.

"I said I'm done. I've told you all I know about Skulker." They couldn't keep him here, and even if they could Danny hadn't done anything wrong. As far as they were concerned, he was the victim, yet here they were pestering him with questions as if they thought otherwise. Impossible.

As enraged as Danny felt in the moment, his confidence cracked slightly when the men narrowed their eyes.

"You're positive you've never met this ghost?" One said; it didn't matter who at this point.

"Never," the ghost boy turned to leave.

His hand was on the knob when the next question was pitched.

"Then how do you know its name?"

There was a brief pause. A brief moment of stillness. The air thick with anticipation.

"Lucky guess," Danny said at last.

With his back turned, the darker man slid the final picture out of the folder. Danny Phantom was in it, of course, alongside a purple eyed girl and a kid in a red hat. "We'll be in touch."

"Whatever," then Danny stepped through the door and slammed it on his way out.

* * *

 **a/n:** i apologize for the long wait and the shorter length. school, ya know? but i want to thank you for being patient and sticking with this. the next chapter should be up soon. i don't know when, but when it does i hope someone will read it. haha, until next time!


End file.
